


Never Give Up

by cupidty11



Category: mystery case files (video game)
Genre: 2nd Person, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ignore how much you just want to run, run away from this place and never come back. You ignore it because that's what you've been taught, what you've forced yourself to become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up

Caustic chemicals sting your nose, and a rampaging head ache is coming on. But, there is no time to wonder where you can find some Advil because the floor is vibrating, the green tubes that hang above you (the source of the chemicals, you're sure), flow faster. The sound is echoing in an eerily familiar rhythm. A heart beat. 

You have no idea how you somehow managed to end up hundreds of feet underground, surrounded by the delusions of a mad man but, all those years of training had never prepared you for it. Sure, you could search for clues, dig through years and years of items that had gathered seemingly at random. You could solve these insane puzzles that appeared to stop you in your tracks. 

But, nothing could teach someone how to push away the fear. Only years of experience had allowed that. Of going head to head with murders and ghosts and on one memorable occasion a murderous ghost, and being able to keep your chin high, eyes steely and teeth gritted.

Still, as you creep through a hidden cavern and stare at what is surely a coffin with those stupid tubes attached to it…you feel terror choking you. Your hands shake as you throw it open so as to get it over with faster. 

The stench is nearly unbearable as it hits your nose and there's no other choice but to whirl away and take a second to breathe through your mouth lest the lunch you'd had on the road come up to greet you. 

When your bearings return, there's nothing left to do but look into that coffin. The first thing that hits you isn't the corpse but, the roses. They're dead but there none the less. And suddenly you know that you're looking into the gaunt, mummified face of Rose Summerset. Attached to those horrible green tubes. 

Rage wants to bubble up and it partially does but, you shove it down as you do best and finish another complicated puzzle that has the mark of that devil and leaves your fingers sore from how long it takes to figure out. With a final sounding –click- the mysterious chemical drains away.

Grimly you are triumphed. Another person free from this hell house that seems to have no real end. You search the area for more clues, ignoring the fact that your fingers shake as you pocket the tiny red marble that has no real purpose yet. You ignore the acid churning in your gut, the whispers of lost souls. 

You ignore how much you just want to run, run away from this place and never come back. You ignore it because that's what you've been taught, what you've forced yourself to become. 

Because a Master Detective never gives up.


End file.
